


Nightmare

by quickfanfic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: Bucky is struggling with letting go of his past.





	Nightmare

Sweat forms on Bucky’s brow, sliding along flushed skin towards a rogue strand of hair on his cheek. Eyelids flicker as yet another nightmare recollection taunts his slumber; wrapping arms around his troubled partner, Steve holds Bucky close, hoping twitches and flails will soon subside. Heat emanates in waves from Bucky’s bare skin, cool metal against Steve’s arm a sharp contrast. Steve still hopes these episodes will subside; it’s hard for him to watch, but he knows it’s an unrelenting torment for the man he loves. 

Twenty minutes later they rest, Steve gently kissing Bucky’s cheek before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
